Even Iron Rusts
by Wyndstorm
Summary: A story, focusing on Gajeel. Takes place After the 7 year gap event, contains mild spoilers if you have not reached that point. Events transpiring after that arc do not occur in this fic's world. Ships possibly involved: Gajeel x Levy, Natsu x Lisana, Grey X Juvia, Lucy X Loki.
1. Chapter 1: Depart

Even Iron Rusts

Wyndstorm

Chapter one: Embark

((Note: this story replaces canon. It takes place after the "7 year gap" and before "the grand magic games". in this universe, "Grand magic games" and all revelas during that arc and beyond will not occur.))

He wasn't really sure what he was even doing. This is stupid, he thought to himself. Why the hell did I agree to this? But, he was not a man who went back on his word, so all he actually said, after a deep sigh, was…

"I guess we had better get moving." He crossed his arm, standing in a pose that had become quite familiar to him. The woman he was talking to just smiled, and tackled him in a large hug. Her blue hair bounced around as she smiled in a large, dopey expression.

"Thank you, Gajeel! Juvia is happy you agreed to help her. The mission will likely be a bit too hard for her to handle on her own." she gushed. She then glanced over, staring across the massive room at a young man without a shirt. When he was not even looking at them, her whole body fell a bit, and her enthusiasm drained. The man, Gajeel, just rolled his eyes. How obvious can you get…? he thought to himself. The shirtless man in question, Grey, was just about the only one in their entire Guild who apparently DIDN'T know that Juvia was hopelessly in love with him. Gajeel could even recall when the two first joined Fairy tail, when she had confessed her feelings to gajeel so he would lend her support. While he wasn't one to be vocal concerning such things, it meant a lot to Juvia that he allowed her to vent her thoughts late at night, and the two had quietly become very good friends. Unbeknownst to him, he had become like her silent knight, a true friend she could rely on when she needed it. However, it was rare she called on him for other things, like for this mission today. Despite it's initial cover for a lame attempt to make Grey jealous and want Juvia more, It was a mission Juvia wanted to do, but lacked the definite power to complete.

"Still, the three of us should be more then enough to complete the mission." He said, standing up. Juvia tilted her head, confused.

"...three? Juvia does not understand. She thought it would just be the two of us…?" As a matter of fact, Juvia was looking forward to a mission with just Gajeel, to reinforce their friendship, and to show him how strong she had become. she began to wonder who this other person he was talking about…

"Well, if I'm going out, you know I'll bring lily. He and I are partners, after all." Gajeel said plainly, with a bit of an edge to his words. Juvia blushed, feeling foolish she had forgotten such an important person in her friend's life. she began to contemplate this, and what it meant… Despite how close she felt to him, and how much of herself she told him, she rarely listened to him about his life. She had forgotten about Panther Lily, a former rival of his (or something, like that) who had become a companion of his. Lily was an "exceed", but Juvia didn't really understand what that meant. She just knew it meant he was a little cat who could fly, and that Lily personally could grow the size of a man, and he wielded a magical sword that grew to match whatever size he desired. Gajeel suddenly snapped his fingers lightly, stirring Juvia from her private thoughts. And, speaking of lily, he was coming down the stairs. He was indeed, a cat. He stood only a few feet of the ground, but his expression still radiated with a quiet pride, as he was still a mighty warrior. Gajeel grinned, and waved his arm. Lily followed the cue, and approached the pair.

"Gajeel. I have wonderful news to share with you." he said with a smirk. Gajeel laughed in response.

"Since when do you use words like 'wonderful'?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"Since I get to see the queen again, that's when." Lily responded, mimicking his partner's mocking tone. "Carla and Happy wish to go visit the Exeeds, given how we have not seen any of them in seven years. We want to see how they have been settling."

"Oh… Juvia and I are going out on a mission tonight… I guess you won't be joining us, then?" Gajeel asked. Juvia silently felt a surge of happiness, as she really didn't know Lily that well, and she felt that he might make the mission awkward. Lily sighed.

"Sorry Gajeel, but I owe most to my people and queen." he said, looking a bit down. Gajeel smirked in response, and set his hand on Lily's head.

"Think nothing of it, we'll just see each other when we're both done. Right?" He said with a smirk. Looking at the two together, they had a strange similarity. Gajeel's dark clothes matched lily's black coat almost perfectly, and Lily's scar just above his eye gave him the same rugged, fierce look Gajeel's piercings gave him. The two seemed to share a whole conversation with a simple exchange of glances, a kind of bond they shared and Juvia was sure it was something she would neither understand, nor would ever experience for herself. It was a bond of strength, and something she would admire from that day onward. After that silent exchange, Lily moved over to the seat beside Gajeel and grabbed a nearby glass, sipping it while looking at Juvia. She blushed, but said nothing. Gajeel then shook his head, grinned at Lily, then walked out towards the entrance to the building. Juvia jumped up, waved goodbye to lilly, and followed him. As they exited their Guild Hall that day, they had no idea the ordeal they were so calmly approaching.


	2. Chapter 2: Coin

Even Iron Rusts

Wyndstorm

Chapter 2: Coin

_I am going to die._ Gajeel thought to himself, cursing himself for ever agreeing to this mission._ It's all gonna end here and now, I never had a chance._ His body violently resisted even laying down as he was, and his stomach was aching with pain. Juvia didn't know, how could she know, just how awful this mission would go. He lay there, wanting to die, just to stop the feelings in his body right now. As he fought back the urge to vomit all over himself like a hopeless drunk, he shot a glance over at Juvia. She sat there, looking at him, but she may as well have been sitting on a throne of ice. Her eyes were cold, heartless, showing no remorse for her actions, nor any pity for his present condition.

"It's just a Train, Gajeel. Juvia thought Salamander was the one with motion sickness." She said, turning her head away and looking out the window. This was certainly a side to Gajeel she had never seen before. She had always viewed him as a strong, dependable man with no real weakness. Seeing him flopping like a fish on the floor just because of a train ride was certainly eye-opening for her. Now that she thought of it, she had never actually seen Gajeel get on any kind of vehicle, besides perhaps the Phantom Lord Guildhall, in all the time she had known him. Perhaps this was why. "You take missions all the time. Don't you usually use the train?" She asked him. After a bit of angry mumbles, he finally managed to respond.

"Mmn… local jobs… I walk… Uggg…" He clutched his stomach. Juvia was unsure how she felt about seeing her knight with a weakness. One one hand, it made him feel more human, and approachable. But it also took from her delusion of him as an invincible knight… But if she thought about it a certain way, that was good. It was a way to make the friendship more equal. She looked out the window, and saw a beautiful rainstorm over a far-off mountain range. She smiled softly, seeing the rain intermingle with the far-off snow, and thought of Grey.

Juvia reluctantly grabbed Gajeel's torso and began to drag him off the train. The other passengers looked at them, confused, but no one offered any help. After they left the train, it only took him a few minutes to recover. He ruffled his collar, glared at juvia, and said but one thing.

"Tell anyone about this, and you'll be a puddle." He mumbled angrily. Juvia smiled in return.

"Of course, Juvia understands." She responded. He stood up, dusted his black pants, and followed the blue garbed woman through the town. Her azure hair ended in curls, and Gajeel once again found himself trying to wrap his brain around her body. Not in a perverse way, but in yet another moment of genuine perplexion, as Juvia's body was somehow comprised of water. Not like a normal person, her body would just turn to water if she was attacked. Gajeel was wondering how she looked so human for a creature comprised of water… but eventually he gave up on trying to understand. No one ever credited him with a keen intellect, and for good reason. They arrived at the local merchant guild, and Juvia opened the door. Upon her entering, several middle-aged men whistled at her, and leered in her direction. She froze for a moment, and Gajeel remembered how Juvia hated being admired for her body and she despised perverts staring at her. So, with little time to think, he just walked in the door after her and rested an arm around her waist protectively. She blushed , but said nothing. Her mind began to race, wondering what this signal meant… Was he confessing to her? she began to think about Grey ,and how he would take the news. It all made sense in her mind; Juvia and Gajeel, coming back into the Guild Hall, holding hands with love in their eyes. Grey, shirtless as usual with his hair blowing like there was wind, welcoming her back, but freezing in place at the sight of Gajeel. He then shouted accusations, and Gajel retorted with prideful comments, and they matched each other in combat, clashing with rapiers while Juvia herself was hoisted in the air above them, atop a tower crying down at the two men in her life. The entire guild was there, playing their musical instruments in a grand orchestra. Then Lucy, Juvia's rival in love, appeared, and professed her own feelings to Grey. He took her in his arms, and told Gajeel that he had better take Juvia. Then, she saw double dates with them, and suddenly, she and Gajeel were pushing their son on a tire swing in the backyard of a metal house by the sea.

"...Juvia? We gonna do this, or?" He asked, and Juvia found herself on a bed, with the handsome and strong Iron Dragon Slayer sitting atop him, looking handsome, and… "Juvia." He repeated, angrily, and she shook her head and stirred from her fantasies.

"...err, what? Juvia has forgotten why we are here…" She said, blinking at the unfamiliar room. The raven-haired man just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Shame then, because you're the one who knows anything about this mission… I didn't board a train coming here to go back." He said angrily, but the tone did nothing more than to excite her and almost sucked her back into the odd fantasy all over again. Luckily, they were both saved that inconvenience when a young man approached them, a frown on his face and a scroll in his hand.

"Erm, excuse me, but did you just say you were here for a… mission?" He asked, curious. Gajeel stared at him, sizing him up for a moment.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He asked, His eyes cold. The man met his, without looking away, earning a basic level of respect in the Dragon Slayer's mind.

"I don't suppose you two are wizards? I put out a request to several Wizarding Guilds a few weeks ago, and no one has come yet…" Gajeel snorted at that.

"You realize some missions take months, even years to be accepted? heh. But it's fine, we're wizards. We're from the Fairy Tail guild." He said, crossing his arms. The man's expression drooped, and he averted his gaze.

"Oh. I… I guess I could use any help… well, please come with me, I'll brief you." He turned away, and began to walk forward. Juvia caught Gajeel's expression in time to see the silent rage, and tried to stop him. However, she was not fast enough to stop him from catching up to the client in two strides, Picking him up by the collar, and glaring right in his eyes with the seething fury of an annoyed Dragon Slayer. The man got mad immediately. "Put me down, you Ruffian!" the man flutered, but he was silenced by Gajeel's surprisingly calm voice.

"See, you have some kind of issue with Fairy Tail. I can understand that, from a technical standpoint. The guild really fell in the 7 years I've been gone. But that does not give you any right to judge us as wizards, or greet us with such disregard, because of our Guild. Either I'm gonna do the job and get paid, or I'm gonna get that money from you with force. OR do you see an immediate way to get out of the clutches of a genuine Dragon Slayer?" The man gulped, nodded, and smiled nervously.

"Right, right. I'm sorry… let me down now?"


	3. Chapter 3: Road

Even Iron Rusts

Wyndstorm

Chapter Three: Road

((Note: thanks, people, for the reviews. Unmotivated, I can't really write. But so long as I got stuff to say, and people to hear, this might be the first story I actually FINISH all right. Thanks too for the tips on Pantherlily, I didn't really feel like I got him down right. I went back and edited it to feel more like a natural conversation, but I still don't think it's perfect. Random Dudette, if you have any advice, I'm all ears :P Also, little quickie, some people seem to be confused on something. I do not ship Gajeel with Juvia. I just saw an opportunity to take advantage of Juvia's overactive imagination and Gajeel's insensitive quick thinking.))

Juvia calmly sipper her tea, thinking to herself how glad she was she had chosen Gajeel (Or rather, that Gajeel had been the first available choice), as she had no idea what he was talking about with his client. While she was staring at the beautiful paintings in the rich office they were being briefed in, she was seeing another part of her black-haired friend she did not know about. He was obsessed with details. Now, Juvia was no fool, and paid attention during the regular briefing. Even when Gajeel began to inquire about the local weather and nearby legends, Juvia was able to keep up, as it seemed like useful information, at least. But she lost them when he began questioning the shrubbery and tree verities they would encounter, and judging on the words she occasionally caught, they were currently covering some kind of disaster that struck almost 50 years ago. He hounded the Original client straight out of Intel, and now he was badgering an old man who was brought in merely to answer all of Gajeel' questions. The man seemed pleased as punch to be so useful, as he apparently had every answer the Dragon Slayer needed. OR so it seemed for the first few hours. As Juvia finally ran out of Grey marriage situations to picture, to make up for her awful betrayal of before, imagining herself and... Gajeel... (she was disgusted with herself for thinking about it, but at the same time she did not rule it out as an option.) She had no choice but to try and pay attention again. Luck was on her side, however, as the kind old man apparently apologized for not knowing an answer for the last time. Gajeel stood up, grabbed one last bar of Iron (from a pile he had demanded, much to the surprise of the original client. In fact, though he had not even noticed, the entire guild walked into the room for a few minutes just to watch him eat the rough metal.), placed the whole thing in his gaping maw, then clenched it shut. The sound of screeching metal was uncomfortable for everyone, and after a few chewing motions he swallowed, then looked in the old man's eyes.

"Thanks, Gramps, but it looks like you don't have any more answers. Too bad, I feel like I'm entering this unprepared." He then shrugged, pulling a last screw from it's hiding place, lodged in between his teeth, and gobbled it up. "But it's nothing two Fairy Tail wizards can't handle." He began to walk out, and motioned for Juvia to follow him. Juvia had by now figured out that Gaeel simply grabbed her waist before to keep the old men from leering, but still all the same her heart began to race as they entered the large room again to leave. No one in the hall even looked their way, and one man even looked sick when he heard Gajeel's heavy Footsteps. She lowered her head, a bit disappointed, But she was overall content to not worry. After they exited the Guild Hall, Juvia hopped in front of him, and assumed her now well-known begging pose.

"Before we head out on the mission, Juvia wishes to see this town's market. there are... things... she wishes to buy." She said hopefully, knowing in her heart there was just no way Gajeel could just say no to a cute woman like her. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, and thought to himself, _Did she just...? naw, she only does that around Grey. _There was just no way he would fall for such a simple little trick and he knew it, but luckily for Juvia (A woman who seems to have all the luck today!) She would not be denied.

"Hmm? oh, sure. In fact, there are a few things I wanted to pick up, myself. Lead the way, you have a better nose for these things." He said, sounding a bit grumpy as he crossed his arms. "To me, this place just smells of pigs and crowds no matter where you go." A Dragon Slayer's heightened senses were a great gift in battle, and for tracking down something or someone. But just like their strength in firm places, it has a terrible side effect, where in certain situations (Like the rattling motion of a train, or the thick scents of a rural town) It was disadvantageous to posses. Juvia smiled and nodded knowingly, then lightly began to run forward in the direction she was sure the market was.

While in the market, she began to slowly satisfy her secret desire for sweets she had not yet tried, a bizarre treat called a "Porker-shine". She found she rather loves the taste, but when she discovered just WHAT part of a pig it was, fried then coated in sugar, she did not order any more. she turned just in time to see Gajeel buy an array of small metal tools, set them on a cloth, then tied up the cloth and set it on his belt. She tilted her head at this and inquired why he had acquired them, thinking they were but a cheap Iron snack. Gajeel's response of 'Just in case' only served to confuse her, but she was in too good a mood to fret about that. The two were alike in that respect; Both knew there were parts of the other they would never understand. Finally, jut before the sun reached the middle of the sky, they finally set out on the road to their mission.

"So, basically, all that needs to be done is to travel to the shrine deep in the forest and retrieve the small statue of a man inside? Juvia does not see why the man is offering a million Jewel for this job." Juvia said, bobbing up and down as she walked, feeling light as air with a belly full of wonderful, not-organ-filled sweets. nothing wrong with the classics, she supposed. Then she giggled. "Juvia wonders, though, if that young man does not understand the value of money. He certainly looks like he has a lot of it."

"Yeah. and you know how he got all that money?" Her companion asked, rapping her shoulder lightly. Well, lightly for a man whos fist turns into iron, but Juvia understood that he meant it in a playful way. "He worked for it. He made the money to war those frilly clothes, and that just means this mission in perfectly priced. It's gonna be harder than just carrying a stone statue."

"Juvia thinks he was born into that money. It makes sense, given how impatient he was."

"Nahh, he works in a merchant guild. Just like us wizards, merchants have a certain way of being, and when they belong to a guild, they have certain standards. No way a born-rich brat would be able to join one, let alone know to hire wizards for fighting jobs. Most royal and Richie types like to hire footmen. Besides, several locals have tried to fetch it themselves before it was a mission. No one ever returned. In fact..." Gajeel was _going _to go on about how, according to the locals, bandits were preying on anyone who was foolish enough to enter the forest. there was a legend of human-shaped monsters, but no one believed that, and only dumb bandits would pretend to be monsters. However, he said none of this. Another man seemed insistent on sharing his two bits on the matter.

"...In fact, it's very likely _you _won't even make it back alive, wizards. At least, not if we have anything to say about it."


	4. Chapter 4: Drip, Drip, Drop

Even Iron Rusts

Wyndstorm

Chapter Four: Drip, Drip, Drop

((Note: soooo I was trying to sleep. I got all ready, then I got a mental image of Gajeel reading my fic. and when he got to the cliffhanger of last chapter, he raged and terrified me. soooo two chapters, one night. to hell with the consequences.))

Gajeel and Juvia whirled around, to see two men and a woman standing beside a tree, right by the entrance to the forest. One man had hair the exact same shade as Juvia's. He was tall and thin, with a slight mustache above his lips, and his clothes were flowing blue rubes. There were waves inscribed in white upon them, and his arms were outstretched. It was he who had spoke, and he seemed to be the leader. To his left, the group's woman was grinning in an evil way, looking at the two like they were glazed hams, she even licked her lips. It was apparent she was a woman because she was wearing next to nothing. The little clothing she did wear was bright orange, like it was just orange ribbon, the color of her hair, wrapped across her body. In fact, at second glance, that's exactly what it was. she even licked her lips... _What a little freak. _Gajeel thought to himself. He turned to look at the last man... But there was not much to be said about him. he was fairly standard, with brown hair and robes. no special deigns, no evil look. If anything, he seemed to be just... bored. after looking them over, he decided their priority of danger was in the same order as he had observed them. Still, something about the second man felt... dangerous...

"Who are you? Juvia does not want to hurt someone she does not have to." Juvia shouted, trying to display her fearlessness in front of Gajeel. He smirked, and joined in.

"Just toss us your money nice and slow, and no one gets hurt. Oh, wait... isn't that _your _line?" HE crossed his arms and laughed loudly. The man in blue clapped.

"Make sure your opponent knows fear by laughing at the very idea of his threat. Am I close?" He said good-naturally. Gajeel clenched his fists and growled a deep, animal like sound Juvia rarely heard anymore. What about that statement caused him to lose his cool like that?

"Who... who are you? how do you know the teachings of Metalinica?" He stammered, confused. The man only laughed harder in response.

"Metalanica? Oh, so you were raised by the Iron dragon? how interesting. That would make you... an Iron Dragon Slayer, would it not?" He said, looking over at the woman. She licked her lips again, and stepped forward.

"Dragon Slayers... you guys taste the best. Might have to wash you first, and burn you well... get all that metal out of your _flavor_." she hissed as she spoke, but not like a serpent... more like someone who was just _very_ impatient before eating. The other man did not seem interested with this new information. Gajeel strained to remain composed, but this rocked his world.

"I didn't know people around here knew much about Dragons and Dragon Slayers. I thought local legends were mostly about man-shaped monsters." He said evenly, having found his cool again. _no one just tosses that old pile of rust's words around, _He thought angrily. _Not without a face full of Iron Dragon Sword. _

"We prefer the term 'new humans'. As for Dragons, well... our origins are not form here. Our ancestors, the first two of our race, learned from the dragons. They were among the first Dragons slayers. But they were not content with..." He stopped a moment, and looked at his companions. "Why am I still explaining this? Kill them!" As he said this, the orange woman rushed forward, as if to claw them apart. Gajeel jumped back, and with a cry of _Iron Dragon Fist_, he knocked her into the air. then, he shouted a cry Juvia was waiting to hear.

"Drip, Drip, Drop!" He shouted, and Juvia nodded. When Gajeel had recommended that particular phrase to her as code, she had mixed feelings, as it was something she often said in her dreary past. But it made perfect sense, and in this moment it's brief, but effective, line. she thrust her fists towards the skyward woman, and they outstretched in the form or harsh water, slapping the orange woman around. The woman's harms, however, seemed to turn into flames, and she flapped them like wings so that she landed. No, scratch that... they _were _flame! but her arms... Gajeel watched in horror as they shifted back into human hands... at the same time as Juvia's did. Everyone standing i that clearing stared, looking at the two women in surprise.

"You..." the blue man said, agasp, looking at Juvia. "You can't be... a rain woman?"


	5. Chapter 5: Gone

Even Iron Rusts

Wyndstorm

Chapter Five: Gone

((Note: thanks all for keeping up with this story. I am very excited to watch it play out, and see what people think of the strange stories that ensue. and Random Dudette, you're kinda like my MAIN review at this point, providing helpful tips and the kind of motivation I need... do I like pay you or something? what's an editor's salary? JK :P.))

"Hurry up, Natsu! We're gonna get left in the train as it departs if you keep this up!" Lucy stamped her foot, tired of trying to motivate him.

"I wouldn't be the first time. By a long shot." Happy aid, giggling and floating above Natsu's head happily. His blue tail teased Natsu's nose, and the pink-haired boy sneezed, clutching his stomach again. Grey, who had been standing outside the train, saying nothing for some time now, simply stomped back in, grabbed Natsu, and dragged him out. The very second they closed the door behind them, the Train began moving.

"Grey, we were trying to get Natsu to be less helpless when he's motion sick, remember?" Lucy said, with a slight hint of anger in her tone. The black-haired boy simply turned to glare at her, his eyes surprisingly like his magic: Cold. She jerked back, in a typical Lucy overreaction. "Jeez, I was just..."

"We are here because our friends are in trouble, and their mission proved to hard for them. We don't have _time _to waste here." He snapped, and while it wasn't exactly out of character for him to do so, Lucy wondered what had gotten him so wound up. _Maybe, it's because of Juvia? ...no, he doesn't even notice her. Then Gajeel? _she stroked a bit of her long blonde hair, which was tied into a side ponytail today, thinking. She decided that because it was a mission, Grey was taking things to the extreme because of how few missions the guild got these days. Since they, and really all of Fairy Tail's best wizards, had been locked away in time for 7 years, the guild's reputation really fell... they went from being the top guild in all of Fiore to being the very worst, the bottom.

"Ok, ok, I'm good now..." Natsu said weakly, using a wall to get up. He was recovering from his motion sickness, and boy did he seem pumped. "Now, let's go!" he said, smirk on his face. Lucy smiled, glad to see him so concerned for his friends and eager to help.

"You just want to see Gajeel asking for help, 'doncha Natsu?" Happy said, laughing. Natsu blushed.

"No! I just... want tot help... Naaah you're right, I wanna see that blockhead beg me for help." He smiled up at his blue cat friend, and Lucy just shook her head in disappointment. _I should have known... _she thought to herself.

"Stop yapping and move, hothead." Grey muttered. _That _got Lucy's attention. Grey never just muttered an insult to Natsu... he always said it loud and clear, and usually they would then get in a scrap over it. He was very motivated to save the guild's reputation. All four of them carried on in silence, and not even Happy broke the quiet to make another crappy joke. They just walked through the town, and made their way to it's biggest, most modern building; the merchant's guild. According to the letter, Gajeel was waiting for them here, as he had been for almost a week.

"Hey Natsu." Happy said, finally speaking. "How much you wanna bet, when we get inside, Gajeel's running the place? Like, calling the shots and scaring people?" He said, looking up at his companion. His wings were gone, as keeping them up costed him magic power. Natsu smirked at that.

"Yeah, I bet he is..." He said, then suddenly he assumed a pose he thought looked strong. In fact, it seemed like he had a load in his pants he needed to get rid of. "Hey, you, money boys. get me some money! I'm hungry!" He said in a deep, husky voice, way off from Gajeel's but clearly trying to mock the Iron Dragon Slayer. "For what, sir? To buy food?" he then said in high pitched voice, causing Grey to angrily clutch his ears. "No, to eat it! Hahahahaha!" The deep voice was back.

"Natsu, Gajeel eats iron. there's no iron in Jewel coins." Lucy said, stifling her laughter. This was not really the time to be laughing at Gajeel's expense, not if he really asked for help. He was so stubborn... with that, they entered the guild hall. The inside was a bunch of middle-aged to old men, looking at papers and maps, discussing who-knows-what. there was no black-haired man in sight, at least none as large and intimidating as the one they were looking for. They walked over to the front desk, and Natsu slammed his hands on the table.

"We're looking for a friend of ours." He said, eyeing a small torch that for some reason was lit in the middle of the day. The clerk looked at his papers, and asked who it was they were here to see. Nastsu weighed his options, then coughed loudly, so the whole room looked at him for a moment. Then, he grabbed the torch. _He's not..._ Lucy thought to herself. Then he opened his mouth wide. _He is. _He brought the torch's fiery head to his mouth, and with an almost slurping sound, he gobbled up the fire. He then set the charred stick back on it's little post, then turned to the clerk again. "Who do you think I'm here to see?" He said, calmly but at the same time with a voice that even Lucy shuddered a bit to hear. The little man nodded, then almost ran out of the room, up some stairs. He then walked back down a bit.

"Err... follow me?" He said timidly. The group did so, and were lead up the stairs to a large room. Inside it, there was a long green couch, and who would be sitting upon it than Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Who said you could come here, Salamander?" He snorted, greeting them like he was known. Natsu smiled and crossed his arms.

"We're here because _you _got your butt whooped. Is that any way to talk to your saviors?" He said, egging on a fight. Gajeel started to reply, then semed to stop. this was by far the most controlled thing she had ever seen him do. As a general rule, Male Dragon Slayers were brutish and eager to fight, no matter the situation. They challenged people they could never beat, just to fight. It was a part of their pride. Seeing him swallow his pride like this felt... wrong.

"...'Course not. thanks... for coming. All of you." He managed to make the words sound like they were cutting his tongue to say, but he said them. Natsu had no choice but to accept there was not going to be a brawl, and seemed to almost sulk at the thought. Grey stepped forward and spoke, for the first time.

"Where's Juvia?" He did not ask it like a question. His tone made his _real _statement clear. It was Gajeel who should have kept her safe. Who should know where she was. Lucy saw this, and eyes widened. It was Juvia, after all? Did grey have... feelings for Juvia, that he did not make clear? But he was so cold to her... still, this issue would dissolve quickly. Gajeel opened his mouth, no doubt to tell him where she was, perhaps off in the market, buying up presents for Grey or something. He would tell Grey where she was, and this little issue would be done.

"I... I don't know." He said, and for the first time, Lucy heard something in his voice she had never heard before. Fear.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Grey stamped forward, and grabbed Gajeel by the collar. This was unheard of, someone grabbing him like this. Gajeel was big and strong, and all his piercings made him quite terrifying. Any other day, and other situation, and Grey would be on the floor, an Iron fist keeping him there, in an instant. But Gajeel did nothing. "You were with her! you did this mission _together_! where is she?"

"They took her."


	6. Chapter 6: Belong

Even Iron Rusts

Wyndstorm

Chapter Six: Belong

((Note: For those of you confused, the Exeed visit didn't last too this is one week later, and that little sideplot is over. but where's lily? :P.))

They walked down the path in silence. Even happy looked, well, sad. Gajeel lead the pack, his boots making stamping noises that seemed almost out of place given his uncharacteristic shame. Gray was right behind him, and while silence fitted him quite well, there was still something a little different about him. Eventually, they reached the entrance to the forest.

"Here. They showed up here." Gajeel said, his voice still just as strong but his tone almost frail. He pointed to a burnt bush. "That's where that fire chick landed." Natsu got to work immediately, sniffing the bush and the nearby area for a scent. He sniffed and sniffed, and the whole group looked at him for a second.

"I... got nothing. It's like they didn't leave anything behind, not a smell or a stink." Natsu said, and Lucy placed her palm on her forehead.

"Well duh, salamander. I'm a Dragon Slayer too, and I checked this place for scents the very next day!" Gajeel shouted, some of his anger back. Gray shook his head.

"Well then, what about going further in?" He said, pointing to the forest. "They clearly came from there, right?"

"Well ya, Ice boy. That's why I needed you dolts. I'm not going after them alone, with how strong they are." Gajeel snapped. He had run out of patience with these tenderhearts. Gray shook his head.

"Don't call me ice boy." He tried so shake the picture of a questionable man in pink, with bizarre blonde hair, sorry that he ever had to think about this again. "...And fine. then let's go." The group ventured in to the forest. They did not have to walk for very long before Gajeel and Natsu perked up, alert.

"Someone's coming". They said at the same time. then they looked at each other, glared and said "Well duh." in perfect sync. They then just glared at each other. Gajeel was the first to break the odd moment, to face forward. Someone's coming, and they smell familiar. "I think it's the weirdos I saw before." he said, and Gray assumed his Ice Maker pose, preparing to shape ice itself into a weapon.

"Good, then. I can give them a little payback until they tell us where Juvia is." He said. He had no intention on continuing that thought, but one of the newcomers had other ideas.

"Oh? And what will you do once you find Juvia, wizards? Arrest her?" Said a voice just too familiar. It was a sweet voice, that of a woman's, and the word "Juvia" flew off it all too well, like she said it all the time. From behind a tree, Juvia herself walked out. she was garbed differently than usual, wearing robes more fitting of a Kimono then a Parka, and her expression was rather blank.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted. "Where have you been?" Juvia smiled at this.

"Juvia has been home, where she has always been. And where you wizards will not take her away from." She outstretched her hands, which shifted first into water, and then into watery blades. "Does Juvia make herself clear?"

"I think Juvia is making herself clear as crystal." Another voice, a male one, said as it's owner stepped out from behind a different tree. "These wizards would have to be pretty foolish to try and trick you into coming with them now." It was the man from before, and just as Juvia was doing, his hands were also watery, and in the shape of blades. "No one just takes a new human from our community." the group stared in horror as they saw Juvia step forward.

"J-j-Juvia, come on! It's us, your friends!" Lucy Stammered. Happy flew up in the air, and looked down with worry. He couldn't carry all of them! Natsu clasped his fists together.

"Come on, Juvia. Don't make us hurt you." He said. "You've got the Fairy Tail mark. We don't wanna..." He trailed off as looking at her, he realized she did _not _have the mark at all. While he was in shock over this, the dark haired Dragon Slayer stepped forward, next to Gray.

"Juvia, don't do this. Fairy Tail is our new home, remember?" He said, surprisingly calm.

"Juvia..." Was all Gray said. His ice maker magic just died out where it had began, and his arms fell to his side. He looked at her with a mix of sorrow and rage. Gajeel then stepped in between the two, fists clenched.

"Juvia does not really know what you are talking about, but she was already warned about your sorry tricks. How you hurt her memory, and are using her lack of memory to trick her into believing that she belongs with you, only to capture her. She has no intent on being a part of your sick, Wizard games." Juvia shouted, rushing forward with her blades. Gajeel responded by leaping in front of her, and with a cry f _Iron Dragon Fist_, he slammed her head into a nearby tree, causing it to splash and she fell down. As her head re-formed, her eyes slowly closed.

"...So, you know how to incapacitate a Rain Woman, do you?" The man said, stepping forward as well. "But you won't be getting your little friend back, not ever. She's where she belongs, with her own people. We took care of those pesky memories, and without them she'll be blindly loyal to our cause. Juvia of Fairy Tail is no more." He laughed, proud of his victory. Gajeel joined in, laughing like he'd just heard a funny joke. Even when the man stopped, bothered by the raven-haired man;s laugh, Gajeel kept on laughing. He was slapping his knees, he was throwing his head back. "_What_? what is so funny about any of this, wizard?" He said, flustered.

"So, you admit it? You admit Juvia was one of us, but you hurt her, tainted her, made her one of you?" He said with a grin, seeming like a madman.

"Yes. I admit it. What of it? You'll never convince her of that." the blue man said, miffed. Gajeel just snickered at that.

"I don't have to. You already did. Right, Juvia?" He said, turning back to the blue-haired girl. Here eyes were wide open, her mouth agape.

"...What?" was all she could say. The blue-robed man roared in rage, slicing a nearby tree with his blade-hands.

"You _dirty, _rotten, no good wizard scum! How _dare _ you trick Drenic of the New Humans? You will _pay dearly _for this." He said, but he knew better then to challenge them all. He turned, hissed at them, then ran off at full speed. Natsu leaped up to chase him, but Gajeel grabbed his leg as he ran past, and tossed him into another tree.

"Let him go, salamander. We have to help Juvia." He said, and Juvia looked up at him in wonder. This hulking, strong man, who knew enough about her to make it look like she was harmed, but when she was not... She felt her heart beat faster. His hair was long, and raven-black. His face was covered in tough-looking piercings, and his arms were ripped like no one she remembered seeing before. and he was looking out for her? _Is this... Love? Is this Love Juvia is experiencing? _She thought to herself, confused. He walked over to her, and offered her two things that told her that this was indeed, love... His hand, and his smile. She gingerly took the outstretched hand, and his powerful arm pulled her to her feet so suddenly, she lost balance and fell upon him. Her body fell upon his chest, and she blushed. He was so... firm. Like iron. "Woah, there... losing your balance?" He said, confused. "I guess I hit you too hard? sorry..." He wasn't very good with apologies, but that made the moment just more special. Juvia realized what it was that Drenic had taken from her... he took her lover, this man. she was sure of it. then, the moment was ruined when another man pulled her from her newfound love's arms. He also had black hair, but it was short and boring. He did not look very tough, but h had concern in his voice. He held her, and called her name, asking if she was alright. She pushed herself free from his grasp.

"Juvia is fine... and she does not need to be held. She can stand fine on her own. She does not need help... apparent friend of Juvia's." she said, a bit cold. the entire group just stared at her.

"I guess she really _did _lose her memory." Happy commented.


	7. Chapter 7: Spark

Even Iron Rusts

Wyndstorm

Chapter Seven: Spark

((Note: KK, been a little longer since I last posted. That's 'cause I've been out on a VAY-CAY and while I am still technically on it, I got some free time and decided to cram in a quick chapter. 'cause I LOVE 'YALL.))

Natsu leaned back in his chair and burped, a sign he had finally eaten his fill. Gajeel laughed in triumph, and downed another plate of fried pork, happy to be the last one eating. _Juvia is certain this man is going to be hers, _Juvia thought. _He even eats in a way superior to others. _Lucy crossed her arms and just looked at Gajeel.

"Are you done yet? 'cause now, it's just you we're waiting on." she said, irritated. It had been nearly half an hour since she and most of the crew had finished their meal, like ordinary people. As soon as she saw Gajeel and Natsu make that bizarre eye contact as they grabbed their fifth plate, though, she had given up on being back at the Merchant Guild at a decent time. The Iron Dragon Slayer in question simply motioned for another plate, to which the distressed waiter simply walked off quietly to fetch. It was several plates ago they had regretted offering an "All-you-can-eat" Deal to the wizards, as they had already eaten more food than twice their number would have. And they certainly did not expect the little cat to eat just as much as the others, and they were actually running low on meat to even give. They would have to close early for the first time in months, and on a perfectly normal day, too. As the plate finally made it's way in front of the raven-haired man, he opened his maw and began tossing pieces inside, chewing like a madman. He still seemed to be starving, despite the massive amount he had already consumed. However, in the matter of seconds it took him to down the entire last plate, he never once looked back at the waiter, and after he swallowed the last three-chunk bite, he simply nodded. The waiter fell to his knees, thanking whatever merciful spirit that had reached down and ended the large man's hunger. Gajeel wiped his mouth, and spoke.

"Alright, I'm good. Let's go." He said, his old pride back in his voice, ringing slightly.

"...About time." Gray muttered, earning him another cold glare from Juvia. _Is she really trying to get back at me for not returning all the dopey love she offered? _He thought to himself, then shook his head. _She'll see. It's not gonna bother me. _The group then got to their feet, though Natsu seemed a little downed. When Lucy asked why, it was Happy that responded, always the first to provide a juicy tidbit at a moment's notice.

"Natsu isn't really used to losing when it comes to eating. He doesn't eat very much with Gajeel, especially not in an all-you-can-eat brawl, so this is kind of a crushing defeat." He said, earning him a glare from the pink-haired boy. Gajeel grinned at this and flexed an arm, almost to himself, but there was a pair of blue eyes that aught the flex and shuddered with passion. _Even hi gloating is so quiet and humble. What an Iron Knight he is! _Juvia thought, but as per usual she said nothing. After a few back-and-forth comments between Dragon slayers, the group set out once again to the merchant's guild. When they arrived, it was late afternoon, and many of the merchants had gone home. Not the client.

"...No luck?" He said, his expression downcast. "I mean, there are five of you here. I sort of thought five wizards, even if they were Fairy Tail, could take this job on..." He said, clearly not having learned his lesson about mocking the guild in front of Gajeel. He also took no notice of Juvia, or rather, had not realized she was even gone in the first place. So when Gajeel stepped forward, he threw his hands up. "...Not that Fairy Tail is really that bad! I was just... it was... an expression!" He said, his words getting quicker and his pitch getting higher with each of the large, black boot's steps. Gajeel did not grab the man this time, but his glare was somehow even colder when he spoke.

"I don't really care what you think of the guild, as a result of all this. What _I _care about is how you didn't tell us all the information. I was _very _specific, was I not? I asked you and your old "expert" _every _question I had. Yet, somehow, you never got around to explaining this "New Human" crap." He then moved a bit closer, his head lowered to match the other man's, eye to eye. "...Now, make up for it. Tell me _Everything _you know about them." the other man simply looked confused.

"New... Humans? I beg your pardon, but, I just don't know what you're..." To this, Gajeel crabbed him by the cuffs and lifted him off the ground again. unbeknownst to the group, and indeed of no real consequence, two men onlooking from a nearby table saw this, and one groaned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out several coins, handing them to the smug other man. Lucy gasped, and Natsu smirked, but neither of them did anything about this development. Gray, on the other hand, stepped up to the larger man and grabbed one of his arms.

"...Let the guy go, metal breath. He doesn't know anything." He said, calm and collected like usual. Juvia silently fumed a how he so casually touched Gajeel's skin, but then looked more carefully at the touch. It was overall unnecessary, and was not required for the shorter man's goal to be achieved. therefore, the grab had a second, sinister purpose; to steal away the heart of her Gajeel! Romantic images of the two men flashed before Juvia's eyes, and the thought made her blood boil. _Gray Fulbuster, _Juvia thought, going back on the introductions to recall his full name. _From this day onward, you are my rival in love. _she would have done something about the situation, too, but Gajeel spoke up and she politely listened to her Iron Knight speak.

"Let me go, Ice boy. This guy _does _know something he's not saying." He said, and Gray let go, much to Juvia's inner cheering. Then, he turned back to the man. "Don't you?" The client simply gulped, then spoke.

"L-l-let me go, and follow me into my office. I'll... I'll explain everything." He said nervously. Gajeel slowly set him down, and he dusted off his suit, muttering something about being too old for... something. Gajeel could not quite make it out, but he had a feeling if he could it would just cause more problems, so he just shrugged and followed the client to his office, with his fellow Guildmates following suit. The man tried to close the door on happy, insisting on "no pets", but he read the air and retracted that statement before he received the full double-dragon-slayer treatment. Happy just sat down on one couch by Lucy and Gray, and pouted a bit. Once all the wizards were seated, he looked at them all. "What I'm about to show you is an absolute secret. I... I know about the New Humans. I'm honestly you learned the name and lived to tell the tale. As you may have guessed, they are the people the local lore of demons and such. They have been around for quite a time, and if you encountered them you saw... their secret." the group nodded.

"They're elemental people." Lucy said matter-of-factly, to which the client smiled and nodded.

"Very official-sounding title you've given them. Much better than "new human", I like it. Now, err... on to why I know of them, well. I do believe a demonstration will assist in many questions, so..." And with that, he outreached his hands, and the wizards watched in disbelief as the hand slowly shifted and turned into a flame, crackling and shifting as if alive.


End file.
